With the rapid development of e-commerce, logistics service experience has become the focus of competition. Fine-tuned management for the logistics network (monitoring, estimation, optimization) has shown to be extremely important for optimizing logistics business and improving e-commerce services. As shown in FIG. 1, the logistics network is a freight transportation network comprising logistics nodes 11 (e.g., outlets, transfer stations) and the logistics lines 12 that connect these nodes. As shown in FIG. 2, for a logistics network that mainly involves public roads, for the sake of simplification the logistics network, can be displayed with a topological graph, and in FIG. 2 the logistics lines 12 can be divided into several road sections 13 according to certain rules.
The effects of meteorological information on logistics network monitoring are increasingly important, and the price for misunderstanding meteorological information has risen accordingly, and often the effects of the delay of one line could extend to the logistics routes of several provinces. However, in the current monitoring scheme of logistics networks, each logistics company monitors the circumstances of waybill circulation by the current waybill monitoring system, mainly based on the information sent back by each node, and structurally, the meteorological information does not have a substantial coupling relationship with the data of the logistics industry, and usually one road section will pass through several meteorological areas. There is still no good solution on how to carry out structuring of these meteorological areas. The current scheme either requires calling the driver via telephone to understand the situation, or can only obtain the location of each logistics vehicle through the GPS information, and it is not possible to consider comprehensively such factors as the vehicle flow rate, weather, and vehicle speed to conduct segmented monitoring for each line, and in addition it is only possible to reference the information by one's own company, and it is not possible to reference the information by other logistics companies, and therefore causing incomplete and inaccurate information, and difficulties to provide feasible decision support.
The Chinese Patent Application of Publication Number 102256377A, titled “Agricultural Material Monitoring System,” focuses on agricultural products, and the Chinese Patent Application of Publication Number 103458236A, tiled “Hazardous Goods Logistics Intelligent Monitoring System,” focuses on hazardous chemicals, and special products like agricultural products and hazardous chemicals are extremely sensitive to temperature, humidity, speed, pressure, etc., and therefore real time monitoring is conducted by using sensors. However, the two patent applications can only perform real time monitoring of variables such as the temperature, humidity, speed, pressure, location, etc. to prevent any product deterioration and damage, or deviation from the transportation line. They cannot be combined with the current weather conditions and weather forecast to carry out estimations for the future shipping time of the logistics products to adjust the logistics plan in a timely manner.
In addition, in the Chinese Patent Application of Publication Number 103794053A, titled “Method and System for Fuzzy Prediction of the Urban Short Distance Logistics Single Target Delivery Time,” the time required for the delivery vehicle to pass each road section is collected by GPS, after which the delivery time is estimated based on the collected historical data, but the patent application does not consider meteorological factors, and the invention can only be applied to the short distance logistics within a city.
To summarize the above, when confronted with a logistics network whose circumstances of operation are extremely complicated, how to comprehensively consider the effects on every front, such as the waybill volume, road conditions, and weather, is a problem that urgently awaits resolution.